


Bottom-boy Bradley

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [6]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part VI to my little Vamp appreciation story.</p><p>I had originally intended this to be a three part but I’m enjoying myself so will keep going for awhile.<br/>This work is entirely fiction and no reflection is meant on real persons.<br/>The Vamps are:<br/>James McVey – 19<br/>Tristan Evans – 18<br/>Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned) <br/>Connor Ball – 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom-boy Bradley

Bradley Will Simpson was perplexed and confused. He was a dozen other things as well, for which he didn’t even have words!

The most confusing part of it all was that he did not know how he had found himself in this situation. 

Bradley knew the effect he had on the other boys. He didn’t quite understand why but for reasons unknown if he so wished it he could get his way. Yet all of his careful manipulations had now come to nil. His best efforts hadn’t stopped the other boys this time around. 

His hands were cuffed together with padded leather hand cuffs. Bradley was rather curious to learn which of the boys had managed to get their hands on those, and how! His ankles were similarly bound. Tristan had taken a great deal of delight in removing Brad’s boxers - in the wrong direction. The lanky lad had grabbed a hold of the waistband of Brad’s boxers and yanked as hard as he could giving Brad an almighty wedgie. Just when he had thought the material might actually cut him in half from his bum upwards the boxers had finally torn and Brad had heaved a sigh of relief as Tris had removed every last scrap of clothing.

As always the boys had been fascinated by his caramel coloured skin. As the only non-pasty member of the band Brad had near-god like status when it came to pigmentation. They worshipped him and he lapped it up. 

Things had decidedly taken a turn for the worse though when he found himself over Connor’s lap! It was one thing for James or Tristan to put him in this position but Connor - that was just going too far!

“Connor,” Brad said presently, “you know you don’t have to do this.” 

“Oh I know,” Connor agreed cheerfully, “we’ve all had a chat, you see, and we’ve decided its only fair if I get to share in the fun.” 

“Yes well there’s nothing fun about…spanking…me,” Brad told him hesitantly, turning to look at Connor’s cherubic face.

“Well,” Connor said thoughtfully…

SMACK. 

Connor’s hand slapped into Brad’s bottom with such shocking force that Brad actually called out!

“Actually,” Connor informed Brad after a moment, “that really was fun… you should try it!” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Connor started to build up a rhythm. His hand prints began to spread across Brads pert backside and Brad found himself squirming with discomfort.

Unfortunately Brad’s carnivorous cock didn’t appear to have received the message, his monstrous member dangled between Connor’s pale legs. Tris and James sighed appreciatively at the sight of the beautiful Bradley getting a proper spanking over Connor’s lap. 

“There’s something really hot about that,” Tris said to James. 

James simply nodded and murmured his appreciation. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Brad was reaching breaking point. He had never been able to endure pain as the others could.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The other boys were aware of this fact and were usually quite understanding about it. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. 

Connor paused for a moment and Tris approached. Suddenly Brad felt a second pair of hands on his bum and then his but cheeks were being pried open!

CRACK!

Connor’s little hand had smacked right into Brad’s rose bud. 

Brad cried out in surprise and in the sudden pain that went shooting through his body.

CRACK!

“No Connor, please,” Brad blubbered bracingly, “no more, please…”

Connor paused for a moment, seeming to take that into consideration. Then with a quick wink to Tris he gave Brad one more hit to grow on. 

CRACK!

With that Brad burst into tears. He sobbed openly and unashamedly. After a moment he felt himself being pulled into someone’s lap by big strong hands. Much bigger and stronger than Connor’s. The warmth of another two bodies enveloped him and Brad opened his eyes to find that he was sitting naked on James’ lap. The other three were all naked and all hugging him. Tris stroked his hair soothingly. 

“You know one of these days,” James said thoughtfully to Tris, “you’re going to have to tell us how you knew about that little trick with the rosebud!”

Tristan simply blushed. 

After a moment Connor reached out and took hold of Brad’s cock with a single fist. His eyes opened wide in surprise and wonder at its gargantuan girth. 

Without saying anything out loud or even thinking about it Connor began to slowly jerk Brad off. Soon Brad was happily bouncing on James’ lap, wincing every so often at the renewed sting in his rear though too preoccupied to care. 

“Enough of that,” James commanded and Connor instinctively obeyed. 

“We’re all having a bit of a reconciliation of sorts,” James explained to Brad, “we’ve almost all had our turn now at being punished and then having some fun.” 

“Its just a pity…” James said, he trailed off looking at Brad and then looking away.

“A pity…. What?” Brad demanded, his raging hard-on momentarily forgotten. 

“Well, Connor had this great idea…” James began. 

“…and?” Brad demanded. 

“Well…we just know you couldn’t take it is all…” James finished, he even managed to blush. 

“Take what?” Brad demanded, heedless of the danger he assumed a haughty tone, “I can take anything you can dish out.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow though didn’t make any comment.

“All three of us…” James explained.

“What?” Brad said, perplexed.

“We want you to take all three of us… at the same time…”

Brad looked first at James’ cock somehow in proportion to his muscular frame, he appreciated the smooth length of Tristan’s and then even Connor’s cock, nowhere near the size of Brad’s own but still well above average. 

Brad gulped. 

James cheerfully volunteered himself to take Brad’s head. Brad assumed a squatting position on the King sized bed in his room. James took up position in front of him, James long thick cock kept poking into his face in a way that was somehow degrading. James cock smelt like sweat and sex and saliva and Brad started to salivate. 

The thought of sucking off James was daunting without the thought of the double derriere destruction of his darker end!

Tris and Connor maneuvered themselves into position. Connor lay on his back under Brad, spread his legs and aimed his cock at Brad’s hole. Tris pressed his bum against Connor’s and pulled their cocks together. 

“In position,” Tris reported gleefully.

“Me too,” James said in the same cheerful tone.

“Its entirely possible you’re being a little too cheerful about this all,” Brad said a trifle miffed. 

“Open him up!” James commanded. 

Without any warning four of Tris’ fingers plunged into Brad’s aching backside. 

“Yeow!” he called out in surprise and pain. 

Also without any warning though James McVey’s perfect face was connected to his, lip to lip and they were French kissing like he’d never been kissed before. 

James tongue was like magic and Brad thought every muscle in his head had become lose from the pleasure of it. When James pulled away Brad’s mouth was left hanging open. 

Of course that was when James decided to plunge his cock down’s Brad’s throat!

The beast seemed to travel halfway to Brad’s stomach before it ended. All Brad could do was breathe through his nose and count sheep. 

At the same time a far more urgent double pressure arrived at his back door. Thankfully Tristan was a little bit more careful before he plunged his and Connor’s cocks into Brad. Still Brad had never thought he could feel so full and the boys had barely even begun to fuck him yet.

Then it began and Brad decided they were trying to meet in the middle of him. 

Tristan looked on in awe as Bradley Will Simpson took three cocks, two up the bum and one in the mouth. Bradley was allowing himself to be used in a way that beyond filthy and Tristan was more aroused than he thought he would ever be. 

The three boys began to ravish him, though Connor moved only due to his extreme flexibility. 

Brad decided he was going to be very sore in the morning!


End file.
